


a soft and gentle touch

by memeticallyengineered



Series: the life and times of takumi hijirihara [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if canon wont give them a happy ending then i will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeticallyengineered/pseuds/memeticallyengineered
Summary: takumi complains about his workday. shuuji is always there to offer a listening ear.
Relationships: Fujigawa Shuuji/Hijirihara Takumi
Series: the life and times of takumi hijirihara [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184825
Kudos: 5





	a soft and gentle touch

The door quietly slams shut as Shuuji closes it behind him and sits down.  
Takumi shuts down its’ computer, flops down on the bed, and lets out a content sigh as its’ hair is run through with one gentle hand.  
Shuuji sees his discomfort quickly. He always does. 

“Long day at work? Did something happen?” 

Takumi laughs softly and puts his computer down gently on the floor.

“No, it’s just everyone at work being idiots again. Like usual.”

“You think everybody at work’s an idiot.”

“Because nobody knows how to get anything done! It’s an entire building of Ultimates and yet the two normal people somehow manage to get more cases solved than any of them.” 

He lets out an angry huff. 

“They think that they’re so much better than us just because they have some fancy title when in reality they’re stuck up as hell and just happened to be lucky.  
If all their prestige and power disappeared I’m fairly sure the entire Hope’s Peak system would collapse overnight.” 

Shuuji wraps one arm around Takumi’s shoulder, patting his back.

“You know they’re all bark and no bite. And, well…. Even if they’re all so cruel, I know my dear Hijirihara-kun always has me to come back to at the end of the day, right?”

Takumi grumbles and leans into the touch, a slight smile on his face.

“It’s unfair.”

Shuuji glances over at his lover.

“What is?”

“You put your arm around me and I literally felt my knees buckle. It’s pathetic.”

“It’s cute. Like you. And as for something unfair…”

Once he finishes speaking, he gives Takumi a quick peck on the cheek.  
Takumi flushes up quickly, its’ cheeks a bright red as it sputters and tries to respond.

“You’re a cruel, horrible person and I’m wondering why I keep dating you.”

Shuuji gives him another kiss. Takumi turns an even deeper shade of red.

“.........oh. That’s why.”

It leans on Shuuji’s shoulder, its’ face still a soft, rosy pink.

“Better than talking to the assholes at Hope’s Peak by far.” 

Shuuji chuckles at its’ words. 

“You said yourself that almost anything is. I’m not surprised.”

“Because almost anything IS better! They’re elitist, stuck-up, whiny teenagers who think that they deserve the world because they have the money and the talent.  
They’ve called me all sorts of names once they learn I’m just a normal, talentless detective. And the heads of the Future Foundation can be even WORSE sometimes.”

Shuuji smiles and cups Takumi’s face.

“Well, I’d say you deserve the world, so…. That makes us even.”

He gives Takumi another kiss, this time on the lips.  
It only takes a few seconds after Takumi’s face turns a deep red for his heart to decide that it’s had enough and he faints, landing in Shuuji’s arms.  
Shuuji catches his dark-haired boyfriend and sets Takumi’s head in his lap, stroking his hair with one hand. A gentle smile is on his face.

He tucks his boyfriend in, wiggles in under the covers next to him, and falls into a peaceful slumber with his lover by his side.


End file.
